A Japanese Cinderella
by the original rubber duckie
Summary: A story of a girl who had everything but after a cruel twist of fate was left with nothingCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N just a short story that I used for an English project inspired by CCS this is my first story so go easy. I've finished this story so I will update every week or it depends on reviews! Lol

A Japanese Cinderella

Chapter 1

I sit here and think about how I got here. I can reminisce all I want, it doesn't change the fact I was dying. This all started when I was younger…

I was living in Japan in the small town of Tomeda. I loved it there, I had amazing friends, I loved my school and my house, and life was good… back then. Though the best thing was that we were all together: my Okaasan, Outasan and me.

I was only 7 when it happened though. My Okaasan got ill and had to stay in bed all day. She lost a tremendous lot of weight and when I went in to give her breakfast, she told me to go away. But I gave it to her anyway.

The doctor said he had never seen this disease before and that there was no western or eastern cure. One day when I went to give her lunch she looked up at me and mouthed to me: 'Help me.' The problem was no one was home and so I couldn't. I never felt so helpless. When I looked her in the eye I saw the sparkle was gone, she could not smile she only frowned in pain, the sight was horrible.

Then the next day Otousan went out to work. He thought I was a big girl and I could look after myself? I went to give Okaasan her breakfast but when I knocked on the door there was no answer. I went into the room and set the tray on the bed. I went up to Okaasan and gently shook her, 'Kaasan, Kaasan wake up, please!' it was then that I saw her chest was not rising or falling. My Okaasan was dead.

The funeral was a sad day. Everyone had loved my Okaasan. I was too young to understand that she was dead, but I knew enough that she wasn't coming back. When I had to say goodbye one last time before she was buried, I only let one tear out. Okaasan looked like an angel in her coffin. Her hair was spread out like a halo, and she had her hands clasped together. But her face was what gave her away as dead. She looked so pale and unhappy, her normally glittering, emerald eyes were dull and lifeless, and her cherry red lips were cold and blue. The only thing I had left to remind me of her now was me. This proved it… my beloved Okaasan was dead.

After a couple of months Outasan lost his job as he had sunk into a depression after Okaasan had died, nothing I could do helped. It felt like anything I tried to do, made him worse because I reminded him of Okaasan. We soon began to lose money. I slowly saw the luxuries of my life disappear and the cheerfulness of my home gone. My house had become bare, like it had lost its soul when my Okaasan died.

On my birthday at the beginning of spring the first shoot of the cherry blossoms opened. It was like when I was born the first cherry blossom outside my Okaasan's room had opened. That was how I got my name: Sakura, it meant cherry blossoms in my native language, also Okaasan's favourite flower. My birthday came and went with little celebration. Then just two weeks after it Outasan came into my room and told me not to bother getting dressed into my school clothes because we were moving to Tokyo! There was no time to say goodbye to my friends and I had to pack lightly with a couple of changes of clothes and my treasured possessions. Everything would be coming later once we had settled into our new home.

Everything happened so quickly, too quickly for my liking I was not to bothered about clothes because them they were only material items. It was the sentimental items that took up the most room, like the pictures of Okaasan and me. I knew they would come soon, but I wanted them near me. The thing that was most important was a pink key with a star in the middle with little wings on each side. Okaasan had given it to me when I was young and I have never taken it off.

On the ride up I felt restless. We went on a steam train all the way to Tokyo; it was my first time to the capital or even out of my hometown. We went past cities and countryside and then into Tokyo itself. I didn't see Tokyo until we got off of the train because we were on the coastal railroad, but I could see the outskirts and it was huge. As we got into the station, I had to hold onto Outasan or I would have gotten lost. We went to the side with our suitcases and Outasan hailed a rickshaw and told him where we were going.

It was only then that I began to appreciate how big Tokyo was. As we trundled past people doing their everyday thing, all walking with a purpose. There were women in beautiful kimonos and men in traditional ones as well, but also young men with modern western suits that I had never seen before. The gentle rocking of the rickshaw lulled me to sleep.

I was woken up to the gentle shaking of Outasan telling me that we were there and that I had to get off. When I opened my eyes, I had to do a double take because in front of me was a huge house. Not a traditional one-storey Japanese house but a two storey beautiful house. It looked like the western and eastern architecture joined together to make this amazing house. It was like the one out of my dreams. It was pale yellow and at the front it had two water features that made a smell of cherry blossoms. As I looked around there was a whole avenue of cherry blossom trees leading to a bench by a small pond. It was beautiful. Then I saw a woman with a smile on her face wearing an exquisite kimono on and two beautiful girls standing next to her in identical kimonos but they were not as pretty. When I looked at my Outasan I could tell that he was not just here for work.


	2. Stuck In a Rut

* * *

* * *

* * *

A/N sorry about not updatin for so long ! i was really busy ive finished editing the story so it should be up and finished by next week depends on reviews! lol

Disclaimer i forgot this last time oh well : i dont own ccs clamp does i dont own cinderella either i only own the original characters or plot cheers

Stuck in a Rut 

After getting over the initial shock of moving to Tokyo and finding out that my Outasan was engaged. I started to take in all the information that people were telling me. My room was on the ground floor by the servant's quarters. My Outasan said that he had to go straight away because he had a business appointment in Hiroshima and would be a couple days. Then they would have the wedding, although it was not really a wedding because they were going to a registry office and signing their names and that was it. It needed to be a quick settlement because Outasan needed the money and my new Okaasan; Summie was from China and needed to be married from Japan to get her papers sorted. So really it was just like a business deal and this marriage was fake. I couldn't quite understand it then but I do now.

Once Outasan had gone I found out that I was going to have two-step sisters: Ying-Le and Meilin. Ying-Le was the youngest by two years my junior, she had straight black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes like her mother. She was plump also and ate all the time. Then Meilin was two years older than me, she had straight black hair and fierce red eyes that looked like rubies. She was tall, thin and beautiful. When I looked at them in their beautiful kimonos I felt plain with my simple plain kimono, lank auburn hair that reached halfway down my back, my face was average but the thing that made me stand out was my eyes. They were the favourite part of me, they were bright emerald green like my Okaasan's, and she was a model before she died but she left the business when she had me.

I soon learnt that I was not here to have fun but I was here to work and basically be a servant to my step family, but this was only when Outasan was not here, when he was here I was moved up into a big room on the first storey with a pretty bed and nice clothes. I was not aloud to tell Outasan about my slavery because Summie had said she would hurt me if I did and that he would never believe me.

So I lived my days like that for a year until Outasan came home with some news. He was moving to Beijing for a little while and I would not see him for a long time. He had found a great biasness opportunity there and wanted to see it through. He left the same day, only two days before my eleventh birthday. I felt abandoned with a beautiful witch and her two evil daughters and no one to help me. Then my daily routine went like this with only Sunday off:

06:00- Wake up

06:15- Breakfast and get dressed

6:45- Mourning chores

08:00- Prepare breakfast for step family

08:30- Deliver breakfast

10:00- Lessons

12:30- Lunch

13:30- Resume lessons

15:30- Lessons finish

16:00- Go to market to get ingredients for dinner

16:45-Prepare and eat tea

17:30- Training

19:30- Tend to fires around house

20:15- Pray at shrine

20:30- Bed

21:00- Light out

I was stuck in a rut. If I didn't do as I was told I was beaten, not to hard but hard enough to know not to do that again.


	3. How Unfair

Chapter 3

It stayed like that until I was 16.

I was in the market getting the ingredients I needed for tea and I heard that Prince Xiao Lang his name meaning little wolf of China was coming to Tokyo to find a wife to bear him an heir to the throne once his mother had died. His father was the great merciless general and king of China; Li Xiao Long his name meaning little wolf. He was a fierce handsome worrier who had died after the great battle against the Huns.

His son Xiao Chen took after him in his looks fierce amber eyes that could turn even the finest milk into sour with one glare. He had long brown hair that he tied behind him. His cold stoic demeanour had won many a heart. I knew that from what I had heard as gossip it would be hard to find him a wife and I sure hoped it wasn't me. Once I had all my ingredients I had hurried home to tell my stepfamily.

A week later there came through the post an invitation to attend tree western style masquerade balls all in succession one night after the other for three nights. These invitations were only given to the wealthy population of Tokyo and all the non-servant women of the house were called to attend. It was in just 2 weeks! I was so excited I had never been to a ball. I had heard all about the balls and tea ceremonies that Ying-Le, Meilin and Summie had gone to but I was never invited. When I asked Summie if I could go she said: 'No, Sakura. Why would you be invited it says all non-servant women of the house and you as I can see are a servant. Unless you can make mine, Ying-Le's, Meilin's dresses, a different one for each night I will let you go. You may be excused from all duties if you make the dresses.' She then smiled and walked off, with my stepsisters tailing her like a dog to its owner.

I didn't stand there gapping at the unfairness of it all I went straight to the town centre to get the materials for twelve western style ball gowns. Luckily I had all their measurements from when I had made clothes for them before, tailoring items of clothing had always been a specialty of mine and I was proud of it. Also I had never made western style ball gowns and I was looking forward to the challenge

It was a hard week but I had finally managed it. I had stayed up until midnight every night just to get them finished and I could tell you I was really happy with them. I had made each dress graduating in beauty.

For Ying-Le on the first night I had made her a simple yet elegant spaghetti strap dress with a square cut front, it was light brown and it reached all the way to the floor. It had no under coats but because the material was loose it flowed around and allowed for leg movement. The second dress was light brown again but it had full- length sleeves and reached to the middle of her calf. It had some embroidery on the main bodice of a chocolate brown stem with sequins sewn into it. The third dress was the one I was really pleased with; it was a rich chocolate brown and flowed outward and reached just past the knees. It had three quarter length sleeves and it had beautiful embroidery with sequins swirls arranged over it.

Meilin's dresses were all different shades of red. The first one was a shimmering material with off the shoulder sleeves and gloves that went up to her elbows. It reached to her mid calf. The second was a rich red it had spaghetti straps and had sequins sewn on the strap. The bottom half puffed out over three different undercoats. It parted in the middle to reveal each one. It had a fan to go with it and looked very pretty. The third was a sleeveless ruby red dress that reached mid calf and it was a corset on the top to keep it up. The corset had white strings on it and on the front it had glitter and lots of sequins sewn on it like perfection.

Summie's dresses were all a different shade of purple. The first was a deep shade of purple with full-length sleeves with a special loop that went over your hand and on your middle finger like a ring. It flowed elegantly all the way to the floor and puddle on the ground. The second was a lighter shade of silken purple and it reached just below her knees and hugged in at the waist too show her curves. It flicked out at the end like a Siamese cats' tail. The last one was probably the most beautiful out of all of theirs. It was a full-length gown wit several undercoats. It was a light shade of purple and had a splash of violet at the bottom. There was sequins and glitter dotted around the dress. It was an off the shoulder dress and had gloves that reached up to her elbows, it truly was a work of art.

My dresses were all different shades of pink. The first one was a pale shade of pink had thick spaghetti straps. It reached mid calf and was shortest in the middle and got longer to the sides. The back was also low cut. The bottom of the dress had a purposefully raggedy cut but was still elegant. The second dress was dark pink halter neck dress. On the back it had crisscross straps. It had embroidery of little cherry blossoms. It reached to the floor and had an elegant rain that railed behind it. The last dress was my favourite it was a sleeveless pale pink dress. It started at my knee and was cut diagonally to my mid calf. The bottom half was made out of netting material. There was a small strip of material that did up at the back into an elegant bow. The top was a corset that did up at the back. On the front there was a crisscross of embroidery and a shimmering pink sequin at each cross. It was truly beautiful; I was really proud of it and looked forward to wearing it.

I had finally finished the dresses on the mourning of the ball. It had been two long weeks but I had done it.

I went outside onto the balcony where Summie spent most of her time when she was at home talking with her friends and maintaining business contacts with men from around Japan. When I found her she was lounging on a deck chair that she had bought only a couple of weeks ago. I asked her if it was ok if I showed her the dresses and she said that was fine. She followed me into my cramped room. It was already the smallest room in the house not counting the servants, but with twelve dresses in there as, well it felt pretty small. "Oh wow Sakura you have really outdone yourself this time," she had exclaimed.

She was looking at each dress in detail trying to find a flaw as she always did. It had always annoyed me at first but then it made me work harder to get every little stitch perfect. After circling the room Summie came to me and said, "the dresses are really good but what about the masks? I'm afraid that because you did not make any masks you cannot attend any of the balls. You knew that you had to make masks and you didn't so you can't go now." With that she turned sharply on her heel and walked out my room. The Meilin came nosing her way in and gave me one of those I'm better then what you will ever be smiles and took the dresses and left but sent a maid to get the rest of them but leaving mine.


	4. Dream with me

finally back sorry about the mess up kind of got confuzed! lol read this agen then u might get it 

disclaimer: i dont own anything that you recognise but i do own my OCs nd some of the plot  


Chapter 4

I don't know how long I sat there but it was a long time by the time I got up my but was numb and when I looked outside I saw the sun setting. I could just make out the red glow above the city skyline. I could hear my horrible stepfamily cluttering around in the beautiful dresses that I had made them. It was then that I decided that I was going to go to the balls weather they liked it or not. Anyway what was so important about the masks? They were going to take them off after about ten minutes of being there to show off their 'radiant' faces to the prince of china. I though would have to keep mine on so no one would recognise me.

I wore the dress that I had made for myself. I hoped that Summie had not paid too much attention to mine so that she might recognise mine. I quickly did my hair so that it looked different from how I usually wore it. I put on some delicate makeup and looked at myself in the mirror, wow I really did look different. Luckily the ball was being held at a huge hall that was only a 10-minute walk away. But to save time I hailed a rickshaw and told him wear I had to go. I got there in less than five minutes so I was happy.

As soon as I walked into the room I knew I was late but I was not the last person here because when I pulled up there were over people behind me. I decided to have a look around first and then do the meet and greet with the prince. I checked that I had my mask still in place and I went for it. As I walked down the stairs was careful not to trip over my high heels. I looked around me and I was speechless. The decorators had done an amazing job. There were elegant decorations everywhere not too tacky but not to little, it was amazing. I put one foot in front of the other and walked in a straight line to see the prince. Most of the women had discarded their masks already and were all queuing to meet the prince. I sat down for a while and declined a few offers to dance and waited until the line had gone down. From here, just ten paces from the line I could see the Prince Xiao Lang, from what I had heard and could see he had not yet smiled more laugh. I don't know why but I wanted to make him smile or laugh first, like some completion. Then I saw Meilin be greeted by the prince. She looked nice but I could see through that smile and make-up inside was an ugly person just waiting to get out. When I herd her sickeningly fake laugh I was pleased to see that the prince was not finding her funny at all. Meilin thought that she would be picked to be the prince's bride because she was so amazing. After she and Ying-Le had gone I joined the slowly decreasing queue. As it got closer to me I slowly got more nervous. I could see that the Prince was starting to get annoyed with all of the women swooning after him, some beautiful some average and some down right ugly. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice that it was my turn, when Someone knocked me after they had turned to leave I was knocked out my trance with a harsh bump as I fell backwards on to my bum. Luckily I was the last person in the queue and so hopefully no one saw that apart from the prince. I looked up and could see the prince smirking at me, and my face going red. Thank goodness I still had my mask on but it only covered half of my face. He gave me a hand out and I took it, only to end up bringing him town next to me! How could I be so clumsy?

I was so embarrassed. 'I'm so sorry, are you ok? I'm sorry… your highness!' I had exclaimed with deep concern he was royalty for goodness sake! He just grunted and got back up on his feet waiting for me to get back up. I stood up on my own this time, a little bit wobbly and embarrassed but I was ok. I looked at the Prince and noticed that he had had his hair cut so that it was all around his ears, it was everywhere and I just noticed that it made him look so much softer and more handsome. I could feel myself going red again. Then when I looked at his face I could se that his eyes were dancing with amusement but his mouth was set into a frown. 'I'm so so sorry' I apologized again. 'It's ok I'll let it go this once; I just hope no one saw. So I'm meant to be polite and doing a meet and greet, I'm Prince Li Xiao Lang and you are?'

'Um… um… Kinomoto Feng-Hua' I replied stuttering but I decided to use my mother's maiden name so that no one would recognise my name. " That's a nice name, means wild flower in Chinese right?' I couldn't answer, I was amazed that he was talking to me after what just happened, 'Yeah…' I said awkwardly how did he know that? Then I mentally smacked myself of course he is the Prince of China you know. That's good now I'll only forgive you if as long as you will accompany me on this dance and call me Syaoran that's my name in Japanese, if I can call you Feng-Hua.' He replied smiling down at me. I looked down at my shoes, he was so hand some when he smiled and I was taken back by his forwardness, 'Um… ok.' Making a dolt of myself once again!

As the next song started up he took his hand in mine and put his hand around my waist and we started to move. When we danced I felt safe in his hold, I felt like I was floating. When I was dancing I missed all the dirty looks the other girls were giving me probably thinking: 'who is this masked maiden and what has she got that we haven't?' All too soon the song ended, I looked up at Syaoran and he looked down at me and as I was going to let go he held onto me tighter mouthing 'Don't abandon me now!' I smiled at this. He was full of surprises. The next song was a fast waltz and I found myself having fun for the first time in ages and I was genuinely smiling.

That was how it went for the next hour. I was having so much fun that I did not realise what time it was and that I had Syaoran all to my self for a whole hour! When I told him that I needed a drink he said that he would wait but I said that he had to dance with other people or else there would be a mutiny against him. He laughed at that. I gave him one last smile and then I was off. I had a drink and danced with a few other people but they were not as good as Syaoran. I looked for him before I left, I had to get back before them or they would be suspicious if I was not there, I saw him dancing with none other than Meilin. He looked like he was not enjoying himself too much but she looked like she would want to be anywhere else. I left after that, getting a rickshaw home. I was home with plenty of time to spare so I could get undressed and have a nice relaxing bath to rest my aching feet. I then went to bed and was asleep as my head hit the pillow dreaming of me dancing with Syaoran.


	5. Plesant Walk

Plz enjoy

disclaimer: i dont own anything that you recognise but i do own my OCs nd some of the plot  


Chapter 5

I got to the second ball only fifteen minutes late. I was wearing the second dress I made and when I rushed down the stairs of the hall I almost tripped over my train, luckily I only stumbled but I still managed to overbalance and topple into someone thankfully they caught me. As I looked up I slowly saw the brown hair, and then I looked up into amber eyes dancing with amusement. 'We really should stop meeting like this' he said, smiling his rare smiles that I had not seen him give any of the other beautiful ladies in his presence. I still had my mask on as always, it only covered half of my face and had beads hanging down off of it. I hoped Syaoran didn't see how red I had gone…

We stood there for a couple of minutes lost in each other's gaze. I was knocked out of my trance by, a loud cough from behind me. I suddenly turned and saw the face of Meilin! I hastily made an excuse and headed off towards the seats away from where Meilin was she might recognise me!

From where I was I could see the dance floor and I could see him in the arms of that which again. God I felt like I wanted to scratch her eyes out or something like that. I scolded myself for thinking such evil thoughts; she was my family and an elder so I should respect her. I got up to get some food but Meilin holding me backstopped me. 'Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking but why do you wear a mask still?' she asked looking as if she recognised me vaguely from somewhere. 'I chose to wear it because it is my custom, when you come to a masquerade ball you wear a mask and that is what I am doing.' I replied, smirking inwardly as I said that I could see that Meilin was getting flustered, 'well I think that you should remove it in the presence of royalty and potential royalty such as me. That got me started; 'well then _miss_, I think that you should not think of yourself so highly and allow me to do what I want as you have no control do you?' I glared at her, she had no answer so I continued, and 'I assume that you do not know anything about me so keep your elongated nose out of my business!' And with that I turned on my heel and went to the food stand. I did not notice that I had elbowed into Syaoran on the way. Well not until he dropped the tray of food that he was carrying. Thankfully though I jumped out of the way just as it splattered everywhere and I only got a little bit wet but unfortunately Syaoran was wet but best of all Meilin was wet, but my poor dress that I had made her was wet!

I went tomato red for the second time that night and started talking gibberish and apologizing to Syaoran. It was quite funny though because Meilin was screeching about being wet and Syaoran was chuckling and drying himself off with a towel. I was trying to calm myself down I didn't notice my mask slipping but just as it was about to fall I caught it and did it back up again. Meilin stopped screeching and rushed off to the toilets and I was left with a smirking Syaoran and a wet towel.

He looked down at me smiling, my heart fluttered and I thought that I would fall over from how weak my knees were. 'Are you ok? I sorry I didn't see you there' he asked concernedly. 'No I should be saying sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going your highness' I said, bowing my head in respect. 'Don't worry about it, anyway didn't I tell you to call me Syaoran?' he grinned, just then the orchestra started up, 'accompany on this dance Feng-Hua.' At first I looked at him puzzled but then I remembered that was my name. Oops. He put his hand round my waist firmly and I held onto his shoulder and we joined hands, I hope he didn't notice how moist my hands were. We whirled around the ballroom in a quick waltz spinning and stepping at all the right times. I was on cloud nine. But then as the tenth song ended he took me by the hand to the balcony. It was amazing there were lights dotted around the gardens. We walked around the gardens and as we did I got to know him more.

I heard the clock striking midnight and I knew I would have to be getting back soon because the balls finished at 12:30 and I had to be home before that because I did not want Summie and her dogs to find out I was out when I wasn't meant to be. I turned to face Syaoran and I looked into his amber eyes, 'I'm sorry but I have to go now.' I said sadly, 'I'll be back tomorrow and I'll stay all night!' I said not caring about the consequences. 'But why do you have to go home now' Syaoran said pouting childishly. 'Because it's late and Okaasan expects me home to tell her what happened. I will tell her about how I danced with dukes and knights, and she will ask me if the Prince was handsome, and I shall reply 'Yes Okaasan, and I actually danced with him! My **otoutochan will ask me if the prince had a sword and I will say he does and that if you don't go to bed now he will use it on you' I exclaimed excitedly, it was nice thinking up an imaginary ** family. I sat down on a bench outside the hall and looked wistfully out to the horizon. I felt someone taking my hand, the warmth familiar; I turned and saw Syaoran was still here by my side. I looked at him, our eyes locked. I leaned closer to him, he leaned closer to me I turned my head he turned his. I was lost in a trance. But then I suddenly woke up and saw Syaoran sitting in front of me with his eyes closed and his lips partially opened. I couldn't do this! Eye was just a city girl and he was the Prince of China, and I almost kissed him! What was I thinking? I hastily thanked him and I was off. Like a flash of the wind I was home. I got undressed and went straight to bed. Not worrying about washing my face just wanting to go to sleep.


	6. Off in a rush!

Plz enjoy 

disclaimer: i dont own anything that you recognise but i do own my OCs nd some of the plot  


Chapter 6

Today was the last of the three balls. Then Syaoran would be leaving after picking a bride and going to Hong Kong to get married. But I knew that Syaoran did not want to get married, he told me himself. I was relieved when he told me this because I did not want him ending up with someone like Meilin.

While I was going about my usual chores I heard Meilin complaining to her mother about how a masked maiden had been so rude to her and then gotten her wet by knocking the prince when he had drinks in his hands. I couldn't help but smirk to my self-remembering the look on her voice.

I arrived at the ball just after 9:00pm. I adjusted my mask and sorted my dress out and walked down the stairs. The mask I was wearing this time covered half of my face but there were big eyeholes so I applied my eye shadow carefully and put the mask on so that there was no chance of it coming down again. I walked down the stairs, my star necklace dangling elegantly around my neck, and my dress swishing behind me. This time I did not stumble but when I did get to the bottom of the stairs Syaoran was waiting for me! He gave me hand and he helped me down the last few stairs. I could see different girls giving me dirty looks but I didn't care, I was with the Prince not them. I looked at Syaoran and smiled, he smiled back I was happy for the first time in ages here in his arms.

We started dancing, but after a little while Syaoran took me off but not to the balcony this time, but up some stairs and into a corridor. I followed, him not knowing what to do. He beckoned me towards him so I went down the corridor and into a room, and there sitting in front of me on a balcony over looking the ballroom was a middle aged woman sitting on a tall grand chair with people all around her. Then it hit me: it was Syaoran's mother, the Empress of China. Remembering my manners I dropped to my head in a deep bow. 'Rise' I heard a stern voice commanded. I slowly lifted my head not daring to look into the Empress' eyes. She looked me up and down and asked me 'what is your name and why do you wear a mask?'

'I am Kinomoto Feng-Hua. I wear a mask because it is my custom to but I will remove it if you wish your highness.' I replied bowing again, but not as deep. 'No do not worry about removing it, if you wish to wear it then you may. I looked her in the eye this time and she smiled warmly. 'Syaoran has told me a lot about you Feng-Hua. I am pleased that he has made a good decision.' She said her eyes not leaving my face. I looked at Syaoran out the corner of my eye and I saw him going slightly red. 'Right then Mother we've got to be going now, thank you for letting me introduce Feng-Hua.' Syaoran said abruptly. 'Thank you your grace' I added bowing low and then following Syaoran out of the room. We danced for a while and Syaoran went to get a drink for me. It was great. Then Meilin confronted me, 'you really are pushing your luck Kinomoto-nyu-sansu. Stay away from the Prince he's mine. I saw him first and he's obviously in love with, me not you!' She exclaimed with such poison that it hurt; I was finding it hard not to laugh because she looked so ridiculous accusing me of stealing Syaoran! Let's just say if looks could kill I would be in the ground rotting. I looked at her and returned the glare we stood there locked in a staring but after a couple of seconds she just huffed and stomped away.

After having something to eat I joined back up with Syaoran. We were dancing to a fast paced foxtrot when I saw Meilin coming towards us, she was dancing with some earl or duke but she had an evil glint in her eyes. I thought nothing of it and kept on enjoying my time with Syaoran. Then it happened, she came behind me and untied my mask, it was just a simple yank of the string and it was off! I instantly covered my face but then I heard the shriek of Meilin recognising me. 'You!' She shouted pointing at me. Syaoran looked confused but then I saw Summie and Ying-Le coming towards us. I did the first thing that came into my mind and that was RUN! I pushed past the crowd that had gathered sending Meilin falling backwards arms flailing. I threw off my shoes and left my mask behind but. When I was running I snagged my necklace on a bush and did not have time to unhook it so I just ran on regardless.

When I got home I was not thinking straight but I decided to anyway, I was tired from running for ten minutes and I had probably five minutes before my step family caught up with me, I had to work quickly. I got the suitcase that I had taken with me to Tokyo all those years ago. I packed what decent clothes I had and a few work clothes. I packed my pictures of me Outasan and Okaasan I also packed the dresses I wore for the balls. I then changed out of my dress into a normal linen dress and flat shoes.

The door opened and Meilin, Summie and Ying-Le rushed in. as soon as I saw them I knew I was in trouble. Just as Meilin rounded on me the door opened again with a panting Syaoran falling thought the door. Just as he looked up at me Meilin slapped me, hard and viciously. Screaming, 'he's mine, not yours, mine I tell you! Why do you take everything form me? I hate you, you little juseiki!' when she finished she was panting. I looked at her, with tears in my eyes never in all my life had I thought any one could be that mean. I saw Syaoran and he was fuming, he looked like he wanted to kill Meilin for calling me that. I then looked at Summie and I could tell that she was disappointed that her daughter would resort to such foul language and then I saw Ying-Le and she looked down right scared of her sister at that moment in time.

'Leave us Sakura, go to bed and Meilin and Ying-Le go to your rooms and if I hear a word out of any of you there will be hell to pay.' Summie said in such a fiercely low voice that none of us disagreed with her. On my way up the hall I heard Syaoran say, 'why did you call Feng-Hua Sakura?' I smiled at how naive he was had he not figured out yet that I had lied to him? But why did it hurt so badly? I sat on floor and decided to listen. 'She is called Limao Sakura your highness, her mother is dead and he remarried to me, I am from China and Sakura is my step daughter whop lives with me while her father is away in Hong Kong. She will be joining him soon because he has found her a suitable husband who is rich and that will soon die,' explained Summie. I was taken a back; my own father was marrying me off to some old man that I had never met? How could he? I felt betrayed. I got up and ran to my room. I picked up my suitcase and left through the back door. Not forgetting to get the stash of money that Summie kept from inside the cupboard behind the pantry, I had seen her go to it before.


	7. An Ending

Finally last chappie! plz enjoy

disclaimer: i dont own anything that you recognise but i do own my OCs nd some of the plot the song lyrics are system of a down song: chop suey best song i eva heard dont own it tho  


Chapter 8

_**Wake up  
(wake up)  
Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake-up**_

The week had passed quickly and I was almost finished on my dress, finally!

It was the night of the captain's party. Only the people on the upper decks were invited so I just felt lucky that I had been rich enough to afford a good enough ticket. I had been busy all day pampering myself as best as I could use the complimentary bath products. I had to read the labels on some of the bath things because I had forgotten how to use them.

Once I was finally ready I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a sleeveless pale pink dress. It started at my knee and was cut diagonally to my mid calf. The bottom half was made out of netting material. There was a small strip of material that did up at the back into an elegant bow. The top was a corset that did up at the back. On the front there was a crisscross of embroidery and a shimmering pink sequin at each cross. I was really amazed that I could do that. I had dried my hair naturally and it went into light ringlets. I had let it hang free; I had applied some light pink eye shadow that someone else most have left here. I was proud of myself; this was the start of my new life as Ying-Fa, meaning cherry blossoms in Chinese. I don't know how I knew but I knew that I wanted to be called that.

I walked through the hall my shoes making a clopping sound as they echoed through the hall as I made my way to the ball where destiny awaited.

As I entered I saw it was the dining hall but it was hardly recognisable from when I had eaten in here before. It looked huge! It had none of the tables that were usually there. Instead an orchestra replaced it and loads of dancing couples with some chairs lined up around the edge. At the far end of the room there were two throne like chairs and on them was a middle-aged woman about the same age as my mother would be if I knew who she was. I didn't know my actual age or birthday but I thought I was around 17. Next to her was a scowling boy that looked about 19 I wasn't sure because I was far away, but one thing I could tell was that he wasn't really enjoying himself. Those two people I took to be the Queen and Prince of China.

I went to the dance floor and sat down at one of the chairs waiting until I was asked to dance, luckily I wasn't waiting for too long because someone asked me to dance after about five minutes. We only danced for a few songs but it was fun. I then got passed into the arms of another man and we flew around the room. This was fun! We went past the Prince and our eyes met. Suddenly I felt like I knew him! I felt like we had shared a story somewhere in the past.

_**Why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
There you go create another fable**_

He suddenly got up but I was gone again with the music. I broke away from my partner after that dance and decided to get a drink.

_**I don't think you trust in my self-righteous suicide,  
I cry when angels deserve to die**_

I heard someone call a name. I didn't know why but I turned around. Coming face to face with the prince. His face was full of surprise, but when he saw me his eyes softened. I wondered how he knew me. 'Sakura-koi, you came back, I thought you were gone, your step-mother said that you were off to marry another man I thought I would never see you again.' He said softly, putting two fingers under my chin and tilting it so I could see him. 'I'm sorry but I don't know who you are or who Sakura is,' I said, pulling away from him but keeping eye contact.

For some reason I had a major headache coming on. I walked outside to get some fresh air. But then he called out after me, 'Sakura, please it's me Syaoran. What's happened?' he asked his voice full of hurt at me walking away. Regardless,

I kept on walking to the outside balcony. He kept on following me until I stopped at the end of the balcony leaning over the edge.

Thought were going through my head, did he know me? If so how did we meet? Why did he say my name with such emotion? I couldn't remember anything but I wanted to. He reached me and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and tensed. He released his grip.

'What happened to you Sakura? How come you don't remember me?' I looked at him, his eyes starting to become hard. I looked at him not knowing what to say. I think he knew that because out of his pocket he took a necklace. It was a chain and on it hung a small pendant, of a key with a star in the middle with little wings either side, it was pink. He put it in my hand. 'I'm sorry if I don't remember you but I recently had a really bad fall and have amnesia. I can't remember anything from before that day, I'm sorry' I explained bowing my head. I then felt him put his hand under my chin and lifting my head up so I was forced to look at him.

_**Father into your hand I commend my spirit**_

I could feel him looking at me so I brought my gaze down. He opened my hand and brought it to his chest and smiled. He opened my hand and put the necklace in it and closed my fingers over it. 'Maybe this will help you remember.' I then opened my hand and looked at it. It then all came back. Flashing

_I went up to Okaasan and gently shook her, ''Kaasan, 'Kaasan wake up, please' it was then I saw that her chest was not rising or falling. My Okaasan was dead._

_A week later there came through the post an invitation to attend tree western style masquerade balls all in succession one night after the other for three nights._

_When I asked Summie if I could go she said: 'No, Sakura. Why would you be invited it says all non-servant women of the house and you as I can see are a servant. Unless you can make mine, Ying-Le's, Meilin's dresses, a different one for each night I will let you go. You may be excused from all duties if you make the dresses.'_

_Someone knocked me after they had turned to leave I was knocked out my trance with a harsh bump as I fell backwards on to my bum. Luckily I was the last person in the queue and so hopefully no one saw that apart from the prince. I looked up and could see the prince smirking at me, and my face going red. Thank goodness I still had my mask on but it only covered half of my face. He gave me a hand out and I took it, only to end up bringing him town next to me!_

_She had an evil glint in her eyes. I thought nothing of it and kept on enjoying my time with Syaoran. Then it happened, she came behind me and untied my mask, it was just a simple yank of the string and it was off! I instantly covered my face but then I heard the shriek of Meilin recognising me. 'You!' She shouted pointing at me. Syaoran looked confused but then I saw Summie and Ying-Le coming towards us. I did the first thing that came into my mind and that was RUN! _

_I tumbled over falling and falling, until I fell with a thud onto a path. Then it went black._

_She will be joining her father soon because he has found her a suitable husband who is rich and that will soon die,' explained Summie. I was taken a back; my own father was marrying me off to some old man that I had never met? How could he? I felt betrayed. I got up and ran to my room. I picked up my suitcase and left through the back door._

_I woke up in a white room, there were people looking at men in masks. I started to try and get up but someone kept me down. _

Then I just couldn't take it anymore. I tried to run but I couldn't. All I could do was stand there and look up at Syaoran. 'I remember now.' Then I could only see a blurry outline, because for the first time since Okaasan had died I cried. Not too much but just a few sniffles. And then I felt Syaoran wrap his body around me, I felt safe, like I belonged there. We stayed like that for a long time, and then he drew back. I was startled by the sudden lack of warmth. I looked up at him, my emerald pools looking into his amber orbs.

**_Into your hand why have you forsaken me in your eyes  
Forsaken me in your thoughts_**.

'Sakura-koi, I love you!' he said it with such passion I was amazed. I knew it then that I loved him too. We could get married and live happily ever after, my own happy ending to my Cinderella story. But then why did I have to back away from him? It was like someone else had taken over me. My head hurt. I looked at him through scared eyes. Help me I tried to say but nothing would happen.

_**Forsaken me in your heart  
Forsaken me **_

I walked backwards trying to stop myself. Then I backed into the balcony. I was so scared so distressed, I saw Syaoran coming towards me putting his hand out confused. I tried to take it, I couldn't. I was lost to it what ever had taken over me. Then I knew what I had to do I had to stop this because I could be threat to my beloved Syaoran. That's why I jumped and fell into the water, saying 'I love you, sorry.'

_**Trust in my self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die**_

I girl wakes up. She is startled. She is sitting in a room surrounded by people dressed in black. She is in the second row. She looks around but no one takes notice. She tries to get up but is held down. She starts to struggle. She calls out but no one hears her. She is trapped until the right moment. She sees her Outasan standing on a platform speaking. But to her all she hears is a muffled buzzing. She tries to get the attention of the person next to her but it is vain.

She finally stands up free of the invisible binds. She looks around again, her auburn hair whipping her shoulders, when she walks along the row people they shiver. She walks forward and sees a coffin. She takes tentative step towards it like she is afraid of what is in there. She gets there eventually still no one pays her attention but when she looks into the coffin she sees herself staring back at her. Then she goes straight through the coffin. For she is a ghost.


End file.
